You're My Sun
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Akan selalu ada kesempatan untukmu kembali, walaupun kau telah menyakitiku. Karena kau matahariku.


**Sebelum membaca fic ini sebaiknya membaca fic Compunction agar reader mudah mengerti alurnya, namun jika tidak , Hikari harap pemaparan yang Hikari berikan dalam fic ini cukup memberi gambaran bagi reader. Alur fic ini adalah maju-mundur. **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Naru x Hina**

**YOU'RE MY SUN**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Hinata POV**

Aku selalu menyukai pagi setelah hujan,selain membuat tanaman tampak segar, aku suka matahari yang terbit setelah hujan akan tampak lebih cerah, udara yang terasa lebih bersih, daun dan bunga yang tampak lebih segar, namun yang paling aku sukai diantara itu semua adalah wangi tanah setelah hujan yang memiliki aroma khas dan aku selalu menyukai itu. Di sini, di tanah ini aku selalu merasa nyaman, desa tempat kelahiranku. Konoha, iya Konoha desa kecil dan sebagian hidupku telah aku lewatkan di sini.

Aku tersenyum simpul, beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah berada di sini, ini adalah tempat yang paling aku sukai, namun kini telah menjadi rumahku, tempat berlindungku, tempat berkumpul kami, keluarga kecil kami, karena sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata, tapi aku adalah Namikaze Hinata. Sudah 8 bulan aku menyandang marga itu di belakang namaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa aku bisa bersamanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku bersama Sasuke_-kun?._

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum.

**Flashback On**

**Apartemen Naruto**

"Nggghhhh..." seorang gadis menggeliat di balik selimut tebal yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit, lelah dan berat menjalari tubuh si gadis, amethys itu kini telah terbuka lebar, entah mengapa hatinya merasa senang mendapati ia tak sendiri. Alih-alih bangun dan mencuci muka, si gadis yang baru saja terjaga itu memilih berguling dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang tertidur lelap sampingnya. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena tangan kekar pemuda itu menangkup sebelah payudaranya.

"Jika kau menatapku seperti itu terus, kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil membuka sebelah matanya. Lalu ia menyernyit merasakan sakit dibagian kepalanya.

"Na...Naruto-kun su...sudah bangun? Se...sejak kapan?" tanya Hinata tergagap,dia malu tertangkap basah menatap Naruto, dia tak menyangka semudah itu Naruto bisa menggodanya.

Naruto beringsut , menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya, tak ingin wanita itu pergi, tubuh telanjang mereka bergesekan. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada potongan leher Hinata, aroma tubuh serta rambut Hinata menjadi candu baginya. Sungguh aroma lavender itu terasa menenangakan. Mengobati pusing akibat hangover karena minuman yang ditenggaknya semalam.

"Ceritakan padaku Hinata?" ucap Naruto serak, oh sungguh, melihat wajah sayu dan menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka telanjang di balik selimut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto bergejolak.

"Eh...?" Hinata bingung.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau berbohong."

"Be...berbohong?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ok bukan kau yang berbohong tapi _Teme_!" jelas Naruto sambil sekali lagi mengirup aroma tubuh Hinata.

"A...apa maksud Na...Naruto_-kun_?"

"Kau tak pandai berbohong _Hime_, kau mengerti maksudku." Jawab Naruto masih memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"..."

"Jika kau tak mau jujur, kau akan ku hukum Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Hinata memerah "Hu...hukum? a...apa hukumannya?"

"Hm, sepertinya kau memang suka ku hukum, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto lalu menjelajahi tubuh Hinata dengan jemari kekarnya di balik selimut. Jemarinya menjamah puncak dada Hinata dan menggesek-gesekkan ibu jarinya di sana.

"Nggghhhh..." desahan itu lolos dari bibir Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau mau cerita sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai jahilnya.

"..."

"Jika kau masih terdiam, apa yang terjadi semalam dengan senang hati akan kita ulangi Hinata."

"Ma...maksud Na...Naru...hmmmm" ucapan Hinata terhenti oleh ciuman Naruto.

"Malam panas semalam akan kita ulangi dan itu adalah hukumanmu." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata.

"..." Hinata terpaku, titik-titik merah muncul dengan cepat merambati wajah seputih pualam itu. Terlalu malu dan terkejut oleh ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menyibak poni Hinata dan mencium keningnya, cukup untuk menggoda Hinata, kali ini ia ingin berbicara serius, sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Hinata, Naruto berkata

"Kau masih gadis Hinata, semalam saat aku menidurimu dan melakukan itu padamu, kau bahkan menjerit dan terisak saat aku memaksa menerobos bagian terdalam dirimu, yang terpenting aku bahkan melihat darah yang mengaliri batangku saat itu." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak dan Hinata masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Naruto, ia tahu Naruto belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kemarin si _Teme_ bilang kau dan dia telah menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang anak, apa itu benar?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, lalu tiba-tiba iya mengernyit lagi saat merasakan urat syaraf di otaknya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Na... Naru-kun apa kau pusing? aku akan membuatkan ocha untukmu, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi hangover." Ucap Hinata dan hendak ketepian tempat tidur untuk segera pergi dari pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau di sini, aku butuh penjelasanmu _Hime_." Ucap Naruto dan menarik kembali tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, kali ini kakinya melingkari paha Hinata, manahan wanita Hyuuga itu agar tak mencoba pergi lagi darinya.

"Jika memang benar kau dan _Teme_ telah menikah, lalu kenapa kau berdarah dan jika tidak kenapa kalian berbohong?" lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Hinata tersenyum, kini ia mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto ketahui. Naruto menangkap seulas senyum dari bibir Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu ide Sasuke_-kun_." ucap Hinata lembut.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bingung dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Apartemen Sakura**

Kembali pada malam setelah Hinata pulang dari apartemen Sakura, dengan energi yang masih tersisa iya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, setelah agak jauh, sesak di dadanya memaksa gadis indigo itu untuk berhenti dan bersandar pada tembok. Air mata bahkan belum berhenti mengalir dari mata bulannya. Tangan kanan Hinata masih mencengkeram erat dada kirinya, seolah dengan begitu dapat mengurangi sakit yang ada di sana. Gadis itu tak menyangka pemudayang menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Selama ini dia telah di bohongi dan Naruto nama pemuda yang dicintai Hinata telah membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Tiba-tiba seseorang bersandar pada dinding di samping Hinata, dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya.

Hinata terkejut, sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan memanandang sumber suara itu.

"E...eh?" Hinata bingung dengan keberadaan pemuda Uchiha yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin mengulangi ucapanku, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu keparkiran.

"Ke...kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ a...ada di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sejenak ia melupakan sakit yang mendera hatinya.

"..."

Akhirnya Hinata memilih diam dan tak bicara apapun juga, bahkan ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan melajukan mobil sport hitam itu. Keheningan masih berlangsung sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

"Turunlah!" ucap Sasuke singkat saat tiba di tempat tujuan dan membuka pintu mobil Hinata.

"Ta...Tapi..." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari mobil. Membimbingnya menelusuri jalan setapak hingga sampai di sebuah bukit.

"Berteriaklah, jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu." Ucap Sasuke ketika telah berada di tepian bukit.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks" Bukannya berteriak, Hinata justru semakin terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar. Jika saja ia bisa berteriak ia ingin melakukannya,namun tenggorokannya tercekat, iya hanya ingin menangis dan menumpahkan sakit hatinya dengan air mata.

"Na... Naruto pem...pembohong, di... dia pem...pembohong" ucap Hinata di sela-sela isakannya.

"Menangislah di sini jika kau butuh sandaran Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh mungil Hinata tak bergetar lagi, namun pemuda itu masih tetap mendekapnya,

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk, dan anggukan itu dapat dipahami oleh Sasuke.

Sedikit dijauhkan tubuh Hinata dari tubuhnya oleh Sasuke, agar dapat melihat wajah si gadis, namun Hinata menundukkan kepala, helaian poni itu menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengangkat sedikit agar ia bisa menatap mata Hinata.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke setelah yakin Hinata sudah lebih baik.

"..." Sekali lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia tak bermaksud mengabaikan Sasuke, namun suara paraunya akan memperlihatkan bahwa iya masih menahan sakit atas pernyataan Naruto yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, maka dengan segera Sasuke menuju mobil.

Keheningan kembali terjadi saat mereka telah memasuki mobil dan Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Bukan tak ingin menghibur Hinata, tapi karakter Sasuke yang terkenal dengan julukan prince ice itu merasa mungkin dengan diam akan lebih membuat Hinata tenang, terkadang orang tak selalu mau berbagi masalahnya dengan orang lain. Terlebih Hinata, gadis yang ia kenal sangat pendiam sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya. Sasuke miris jika mengingatnya, mengingat Hinata kekasih Naruto dan bukan gadis yang di harapkan Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram erat kemudi mobilnya, rasa marah menyelimutinya, jika saja ia bisa, ingin rasanya pemuda Uchiha itu menghadiahkan bogem mentah kepada sahabat blondenya karena telah menyakiti Hinata. Namun atas dasar apa?.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau sudah sampai Hinata." Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala dan benar saja iya mendapati gerbang kokoh Hyuuga terpampang di depannya.

"Ka...kau tidak turun Sasuke-kun? _kaa-san_ pasti senang melihatmu." Kata Hinata dengan suara serak, sejak awal ia bertemu Sasuke ini adalah kalimat ke dua yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis "Pulanglah, kau butuh istirahat,tersenyumlah di hadapan mereka, jangan sampai mereka tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, terutama Neji, bisa-bisa si baka Dobe itu besok tidak bisa datang ke sekolah gara-gara amukan Neji."

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasuke, lantaran selama ia mengenal si bungsu Uchiha itu baru kali ini ia bicara panjang lebar.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke saat menangkap senyum manis Hinata.

"Ternyata kau cerewet Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terlihat lucu karena dikatakan cerewet.

"_Arigatou ne_ Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Hinata lagi setelah cukup menertawakan tingkah Sasuke, ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan hendak melangkah keluar. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinata..."

Sontak Hinata menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kepada Sasuke,

"Hm?" tanya Hinata, sambil menunggu Sasuke bicara.

"Tidak jadi, pulanglah."ucap Sasuke, setelah terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menautkan alisnya sebagai ekspresi bertanya. Namun tak lama setelahnya Hinata memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"_Domo arigatou ne, _Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata lalu melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangan saat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri, kembali terngiang ucapan Naruto yang menyakiti perasaannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, berharap dengan begitu bisa lebih membuatnya tenang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion Hyuuga.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_" jawab seoang gadis kecil yang sedang sibuk di ruang tamu.

"_Nee-chan_ sudah pulang?"

"_Ne_, ada apa Hanabi-_chan_ mengapa barang-barangnya di _pack_?"

"_Nee-chan_ sulit sekali di hubungi, besok kita akan pindah ke Hokaido, kantor cabang yang baru di buka oleh _tou-san_ membutuhkan _tou-san_ di sana."

"Ta...tapi kenapa kita harus pindah juga?"

"Karena tidak mungkin _tou-san_ sendiri di sana, sekarang sebaiknya _nee-chan_ menyiapkan barang yang perlu di bawa saja."

Lalu dengan segera Hinata melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengepak barang yang sering ia perlukan. Mungkin barang yang lain akan segera menyusul, melalui jasa pengiriman.

**Konoha High School**

Pagi itu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 seorang gadis berdiri di gerbang KHS, menunggu seseorang yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya dan cintanya. Namun pemuda itu belum muncul juga, Hinata tak menyerah, sebelum ia pergi ia ingin melihat Naruto, menatap mata biru layaknya langit itu, walau tatapan teduh Naruto bukan untuknya, kembali gadis itu mengingat kenangan pahit semalam.

"Tidak, apapun itu aku tetap ingin bertemu Naruto-_kun_." Bisiknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Dia harus tahu, aku akan selalu mencintainya." Sambung Hinata lagi.

Kembali ia menunggu Naruto, mencoba menutup mata dan telinga dengan kejadian semalam. Naruto adalah penyemangatnya dan Naruto adalah cintanya. Iya yakin suatu saat Naruto akan mencintainya.

Sekali lagi si gadis melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 07.30, pemuda itu tak kunjung tiba. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia bahkan tak bisa bertemu Naruto untuk sekedar mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Kau membolos hari ini, hm?" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ka...kau membuatku kaget."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata."

"A...aku ingin bertemu Naruto-_kun_ sebelum pergi." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, sebagai ekspresi bertanya,

"A...aku, _kaa-san_, Hanabi dan Neji-_nii_ akan pindah ke Hokaido_, tou-san_ membuka cabang baru di sana." Jelas Hinata seolah mengerti maksud ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, punggungnya masih bersandar pada gerbang di samping Hinata, tangannya masih tetap di dalam saku celana serta manik obsidiannya menerawang. Pikirannya kalut, entah mengapa ucapan Hinata tadi mengganggunya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Merasa hampa.

"Itu artinya kau akan pindah sekolah?"

"Em." Jawab Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan ujian? Apa kau tak bisa menunggu hingga ujian usai?"

Hinata menggeleng, "_Tou-san_ bilang di sana sudah ada sekolah yang mau menerima kami."

Sekali lagi Sasuke terpaku, tiba-tiba rasa kehilangan menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa itu muncul kembali, setelah 2 tahun yang lalu ia merasakannya, tepat di saat Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa ia telah resmi jadian dengan Hinata. Ketika itu rasa sakit dan kehilangan dalam sekejap melumpuhkannya, ingin rasanya ia menhajar habis Naruto, namun akhirnya logika kembali menyadarkannya. Ia tahu ketika itu Naruto tak benar-benar mencintai Hinata, pemuda itu menerima Hinata karena Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu yang selalu memaksanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Hinata dan menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh dan memandang Hinata. Obsidian bertemu dengan amethyst.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat, aku tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama di sini, bisakah aku menitipkan ini untuknya?" tanya Hinata lalu menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambutnya, mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkannya di saku bajunya.

"_Arigatou ne_ Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan gerbang KHS tanpa bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali, dengan keadaan yang berbeda, namun dengan perasaan cintanya yang sama.

"Aku masih tetap mencintaimu Naruto-_kun_." Bisik Hinata.

**Apartemen Naruto**

"Itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata." Rengek Naruto kepada Hinata, lantaran apa yang di ceritakan Hinata bukan tentang mengapa Sasuke berbohong, melainkan mengapa ia bisa tahu bahwa dulu Naruto tak pernah mencintainya dan mengapa surat itu bisa dititipkan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata sabar dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Aku tak tahan jika melihatmu tersenyum dan merona, kau tahu?" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Ka...kau selalu suka menggodaku Na...Naru-_kun_." Ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Karena kau memang menggoda _Hime_." Jawab Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata sekilas.

Hinata terkejut dengan gerakan mendadak dari Naruto.

"Kau se...selalu tak sabaran Na...Naruto-_kun_."

"Dan aku tak akan bisa sabar jika itu berhubungan denganmu." Ucap Naruto lagi, dan kembali ia membuat rona merah itu menjalari pipi putih Hinata.

"Ji...jika kau terus menggodaku, a...aku tak mau melanjutkan ceritaku." Hinata mencoba mengancam.

Namun Naruto tahu itu tidak akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh Hinata, gadis itu terlalu polos dan baik.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar kelanjutannya." Jawab Naruto dan kembali mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Setelah kelulusan, dan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku terkejut mengetahui Sasuke-kun ada di sana, di Hokaido, ia bahkan kuliah satu kampus denganku." Lanjut Hinata kembali.

"Apa dia mengatakan bagaimana dia bisa menemukanmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk,  
"Iya, dia menghubungi Tenten_-nee_ dan meminta nomor telpon Neji_-nii_ dari Neji-_nii _dia mengetahui tentangku. Awalnya aku berharap kau yang menemuiku, bukan Sasuke_-kun_, namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika mengingat pernyataanmu malam itu di apartemen Sakura-_chan_ dan aku sadar kau tak akan mungkin datang menemuiku." Jelas Hinata.

"_Gomen ne Hime, gomen_ jika aku telah menyakitimu." Ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, melihat ekspresi menyesal Naruto, di belainya wajah tan pemuda itu, lalu berkata dengan lembut "Tak apa Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku ingat sekarang, jadi itu alasan _Teme_ tak pernah menjawab jika aku dan Sakura-_chan_ menanyakan tentang kemana ia akan melanjutkan kuliah." Ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Da... dan yang membuat aku sangat terkejut adalah ketika Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku, sungguh aku tak pernah menduga bahwa dia mencintaiku." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Lalu?" nada suara Naruto berubah, rasa tidak suka dan cemburu terdengar jelas di sana.

"Aku tak pernah bisa berpaling dari bayang-bayangmu Naruto_-kun_, dan aku tak bisa menggantikanmu. Namun Sasuke_-kun_ pun tidak menyerah, dia selalu menemaniku, selalu meyakinkanku dengan perasaannya, seperti yang Sakura-chan pernah katakan padamu aku pun mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, bahwa ada gadis lain yang tulus mencintainya dan bersedia menunggunya."

"Apa setelah itu _Teme_ berhenti mendekatimu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada cemburu.

"Tidak, Sasuke_-kun_ masih selalu ada untukku, dia adalah kakak dan sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki."

"Kau memujinya, seperti kau memujanya Hinata, aku tak suka itu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata terkikik, pemuda blonde yang dicintainya ini benar-benar ekspresif.

Sebuah kecupan lembut kembali mendarat di kening Hinata, sejenak kecupan itu membuat hati Hinata menghangat, lembut dan menenangkan. Dulu Naruto tak pernah memberikan ciuman sehangat ini, bahkan genggaman tangannya terasa dingin dan hampa. Hinata tersenyum tipis, bahagia, karena pemuda blonde itu kini benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu _Hime_, sangat." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh Hinata dan mengusap punggungnya yang telanjang dengan lembut.

"Naruto_-kun_" panggil Hinata di tengah dekapan Naruto.

"Hm?" jawab Naruto tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya 4 tahun yang lalu, ketika reuni pertama aku berada di Konoha." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak datang?"

Hinata menggeleng,

"Aku takut, takut mengetahui kenyataan jika kau dan Sakura_-chan_..." tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan pelukan erat Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Pagi ketika kau tidak datang di sekolah? Aku bahkan seperti orang gila mencarimu, aku bertanya kepada semua orang yang dekat denganmu, menelusuri seluruh tempat yang mungkin kau datangi, namun nihil. Hingga akhirnya _Teme_ menyerahkan suratmu padaku." Naruto menghela Nafas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malam itu Sakura_-chan_ menyadarkanku, tak ada wanita yang bisa mencintaiku setulus dan segigih dirimu. Dan aku laki-laki paling bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya. Saat aku ingin memulai semuanya denganmu, kau telah pergi." Ucap Naruto menerawang dan setitik air mata menetes melalui sudut matanya.

Jemari lentik Hinata menyusuri wajah tan Naruto, mengusap buliran bening itu, kali ini ia tak ingin bangun, dia bahagia dalam pelukan Naruto, kedua insan itu masih ingin mengobati rindu yang memerangkap perasaan mereka selama ini.

"Lalu mengapa reuni 2 tahun yang lalu kau tidak datang?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku selalu datang dan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata." Lanjut Naruto parau.

"Aku tidak bisa datang karena saat itu Neji-_nii _menikah dengan Tenten-_nee,_ sekarang mereka bahkan telah dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Kyosuke." Ucap Hinata bahagia, sejenak matanya meredup.

"Aku jadi merindukan Kyosuke_-kun_." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Apa kau bilang? Kyosuke anak Neji? Dia berusia 1 tahun?" tanya Naruto penasaran dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya kaku.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk, terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto.

"Dasar _Teme_ sialan, akan kuhajar kau." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"A...ada apa Na...Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Semalam dia mengatakan Kyosuke adalah anak kalian."

Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya, Sasuke benar-benar menjalankan rencananya.

"Sasuke mengerjaimu Naruto_-kun _dan ini semua ide gilanya." Jelas Hinata.

"A...apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

**Hokaido (3 hari sebelum Reuni)**

"Apa kau akan datang ke acara itu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat mengantar Hinata pulang setelah pulang dari kampus mereka.

"Mungkin, memang kau tak ingin datang?" tanya Hinata balik sambil memandang Sasuke yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan Konoha?"

"Heh, untuk apa?" Jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Keluargamu pasti merindukanmu Sasuke_-kun_, dan Sakura_-chan_ pasti dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Berhentilah berpura-pura mengabaikannya, sebenarnya kau membutuhkannya Sasuke_-kun_." Jelas Hinata.

"Kau sok tahu Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sok tahu." jawab Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya,

"Ini sudah cukup menjadi jawabannya Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Hinata saat menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Sasuke.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkatis kepada Hinata.

"Kemarin, saat kau menitipkan buku catatanmu, foto itu tak sengaja terjatuh di dalam tasku dan tadi pagi saat aku mengganti jadwal kuliah aku baru menyadarinya," Jelas Hinata.

"Ternyata Uchiha sepertimu bisa ceroboh juga ya Sasuke_-kun_." Goda Hinata.

"Aku juga manusia Hinata." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya ia malu tertangkap basah oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau masih berkomunikasi dengannya? Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yah Sakura memang mengatakan bahwa dia mengharapkan kehadiranku dan dia juga bilang bahwa si _baka Dobe_ itu juga masih mengharapkanmu." Jelas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba perasaan senang menjalari hati Hinata, ia bahagia, dan pipinya memerah seketika.

"Hah, kau selalu memerah walau hanya mendengar namanya." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Ti...tidak." jawab Hinata tergagap, kali ini dia yang digoda oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Em?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita datang berdua? Dan aku punya ide Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

"A...apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, melihat seringaian Sasuke ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau harus membantuku dan jika tidak aku akan mengatakan pada Neji bahwa kau ke Konoha sendiri. Ku yakin Neji akan melarangmu, bukankah sekarang Neji memintaku menjagamu?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian liciknya.

_Well_ jika sudah mendapatkan ancaman seperti ini, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, Sasuke telah mendapat lampu hijau dari Neji, ia meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata sejak Neji menikah dan tinggal di kota lain bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Hm, baiklah, apa rencanamu Sasuke_-kun_?" nah jawaban itulah yang di tunggu Sasuke. Ia tahu bisa dengan mudah mengancam Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengerjai si _baka Dobe_ itu, apa kau tidak ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran? Dan mengetahui sedalam apa perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"Ma...maksud Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Kita datang bersama, kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura_-chan_?"

"Sakura adalah urusanku, akan aku pastikan dia membantu rencanaku."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke_-kun_?" Hinata penasaran.

"Sudahlah nanti kau akan tahu dan kau hanya perlu mengikutinya."

Hinata tak menjawab, dia percaya pada Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa memiliki rencana mengerjai teman yang bahkan lama tak ditemuinya. Baiklah untuk kali ini tak ada salahnya mengikuti rencana Sasuke. toh Hinata juga ingin tahu seperti apa perasaan Naruto padanya saat ini.

**Aula Konoha High School**

Gemerlap lampu tampak dari pelataran parkir sekolah mereka dulu, sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan teman-teman lama, entah mengapa Hinata merasa dadanya sedikit sesak, berkali-kali ia mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih dalam.

"Kau siap Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata ketika akan memasuki aula KHS.

"Em" jawab Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Ingat jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kau sudah tahu peranmu?" Pesan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk, lalu mereka melangkah memasuki aula, Sasuke sudah mengetahui dimana teman-temannya berkumpul karena Sakura telah memberi tahu posisi mereka melalui pesan singkat. Selain Sakura, mereka semua telah mengetahui rencana yang di buat Sasuke, kecuali Naruto. Apa ini terkesan jahat? Tidak, memberi sedikit kejutan untuk sahabat lama tak ada salahnya bukan?

Dengan mantap Sasuke dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki mereka ke sudut ruangan, semakin melangkah, cengkeraman Hinata di lengan Sasuke semakin erat, sungguh kali ini jantungnya benar-benar berdebar hingga ia sulit bernafas, bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto, pemuda yang sudah 6 tahu tak ditemuainya. Seperti apakah Naruto sekarang? Apa dia akan sanggup berbicara di hadapan Naruto nanti? Yang terpenting jangan sampai ia pingsan jika bertemu dengan Naruto. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Akhirnya ia dan Sasuke tiba di sana, pandangannya lansung tertuju pada pemuda jabrik yang terpaku diam diantara canda tawa para _nakama_nya. Setelah menjabat tangan dan menyapa para sahabatnya Hinata mengulurkan tangan menyapa Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat ekspresi bahagia dan terkejut Naruto, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena saat Sasuke mengambil alih tangan Naruto agar bisa berjabat ekspresi bahagia itu berubah.

Lalu Ino dan Sakura menyapa Hinata dan meminta Hinata duduk diantara mereka, tepat di hadapan Naruto. Di tengan canda tawa mereka Hinata berfikir, mengapa Naruto hanya diam? Mengapa Naruto berubah? Yang Hinata tahu Naruto adalah pribadi yang ceria. Duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman, bukan kenapa, tapi dipandangi namun tidak diajak bicara oleh Naruto membuat Hinata salah tingkah, jantungnya bahkan seolah menghantam dadanya. Maka dengan segera ia meminta diri untuk pergi ke toilet sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Pamit kepada Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi.

Dan saat keluar dari toilet betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mendapati Naruto berada di sana, tangan kekar itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya lalu membawa Hinata ke tempat lain, di depan pintu gudang yang tak jauh dari toilet. Hinata masih terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan aneh Naruto, sehingga segala rasa dalam dirinya berkecamuk, ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya. Di tambah lagi dengan pernyataan-pernyaatan Naruto yang mengejutkannya, semua di luar dugaannya.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang dan meminta Hinata pergi dari tempa itu dan menemui teman-teman yang lain. Hinata mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia telah berjanji akan membantu Sasuke menjalankan rencananya.

Setibanya di meja para _nakama _Hinata dapat mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, Ino, serta Kiba, bagaimana Naruto setelah kepergiannya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, malam itu saat di apartemenku dia telah berencana memulai semuanya dari awal denganmu." Jelas Sakura saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan pagi ketika kau tak datang, dia bahkan hampir merobohkan gedung sekolah oleh tingkahnya mencarimu yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot." Sambung Ino.

"Aku bahkan hampir tuli karena setiap hari mendengar cerita penyesalahnya karena mengabaikanmu Hinata, dia benar-benar menyesal dan sangat mencintaimu." Tambah Kiba.

"Berilah dia kesempatan Hinata." Ucap Gaara dengan nada bijaksana,

"A...akan selalu ada kesempatan untuknya, kapan pun dia kembali." Jawab Hinata terharu, ia terlalu bahagia mendengar ini semua. Penantian serta doanya selama ini terkabul. Pemuda itu sungguh telah mencintainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menarik tangan Hinata, "Berdansalah denganku Hinata." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali setelah berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ingat aku masih menjalankan rencanaku dan ingat kau adalah istriku." Ucap Sasuke berbisik.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. mereka menuju lantai dansa. Naruto telah kembali ke meja dan bergabung dengan para _nakama_nya. Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto, dia terlihat sangat frustasi, kontras dengan pemandangan tadi saat pertama kali Hinata menjabat tangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Naruto_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata bingung, ketika mereka telah berada di lantai dansa. Namun Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku sengaja membawamu kemari, kau bisa menatapnya sepuasmu dari sini." ucap Sasuke santai.

Musik masih mengalun, Sasuke benar, dari sini Hinata bisa menatap Naruto lebih leluasa, hingga tiba-tiba suara pecahan gelas terdengar di susul makian yang keluar dari mulut seseorang.

"Kau sialan _Teme_, kau menghianatiku, kau tahu aku mencintainya, kenapa kau menikahinya?" teriak Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, apa yang di katakan Naruto baru saja mengejutkannya.

"Jika dia kemari dan menghajarku, berarti dia memang menginginkanmu, namun jika dia hanya berteriak dan memakiku tanpa melakukan sesuatu itu artinya dia memang _baka Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke, dan benar apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Baru saja dia menutup mulut setelah bicara dengan Hinata, sebuah tangan kokoh telah menarik kerah leher kemejanya, sesaat sebelum sebuah bogem mentah sukses mendarat di wajah tampan Sasuke, Shikamaru telah berhasil menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku brengsek." Maki Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin menghajar penghianat ini, dia tahu aku mencintai Hinata, lalu kenapa dia malah menikahinya?" teriak Naruto kembali.

"Kau yang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakannya. Sekarang dia istriku lalu kau mau apa?" Ucap Sasuke santai, dia siap jika pukulan itu nanti akan bersarang di wajahnya.

"Kau sialan _Teme_." Maki Naruto kembali ingin menghajar Sasuke dan lagi-lagi dengan sigap Shikamaru menahan lengannya.

"Aku menyesal mengabaikannya, aku mencintainya sialan. Aku mencintainya, sangat membutuhkannya" ucap Naruto parau, perlahan ia melepaskan genggeman itu dari kerah Sasuke lalu terperosot duduk dan tersedu di lantai.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Sasuke, sudah cukup mengerjainya." Ucap Gaara yang kasihan melihat Naruto begitu tersiksa dan frustasi.

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Sasuke_-kun_ jangan di teruskan lagi." Ucap Hinata lembut dengan mata sembab, jadi dari tadi dia menangis, menangis mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia terluka melihat kesedihan Naruto.

"Ok baiklah." Jawab Sasuke, dia tak sanggup melihat Hinata menangis, Hinata adalah adik kesayangannya saat ini, sejak Neji menitipkan Hinata padanya rasa cintanya kepada Hinata perlahan berubah menjadi kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, jadi wajarkan jika dia sedikit memberi pelajaran pada pemuda yang pernah menyakiti perasaan adiknya? Dan dia ingin tahu sedalam apa penyesalan Naruto karena telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata. Sebelum dengan gampang menyerahkan Hinata kepada Naruto.

Dengan terhuyun Naruto bangkit dari duduknya,

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto saat melihat pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan sentuh aku penghianat" ucap Naruto tajam sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke lagi mencoba mengabaikan makian Naruto.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura mencoba menyadarkan Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu aku Sakura." Ucap Naruto tegas dan kembali melangkah, baru saja ia membalikkan tubuh, sebuah tangan lembut menghentikannya.

"Na...Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata tergagap dan sendu.

Naruto memandangnya, menatap matanya, _saphire_ bertemu amethyst, suara lembut itu terasa menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar tubuh Hinata telah terhempas ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto. Bau alkohol menguar dari bibir Naruto saat mengucapkan itu, Hinata mengangguk, ia senang. Dan Naruto masih tetap memeluknya .

Seperti kisah cinta terlarang, yang berakhir bahagia, adegan yang terjadi di aula ini menjadi tontonan gratis hadirin yang hadir di sana. Hinata tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Salahkan ide konyol Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mabuk berat dan melakukan hal konyol, berteriak-teriak memaki. Semakin lama Hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto terasa berat, hampir saja ia limbung menahan berat badan pemuda tan itu. Ternyata Naruto tertidur di pundaknya. Dengan segera Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata mengantar pemuda Namikaze itu kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto (Semalam)**

"Hinata" Naruto memanggil nama Hinata.

"A...aku di sini Naruto_-kun_." Ucap Hinata sambil mengopres Naruto dengan air dingin. Naruto mabuk walau tadi sempat tertidur sejenak, ia terbangun saat Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata hendak membawanya kekamar.

"Begini lebih baik." ucap Sasuke

"Kau bisa membuatkannya ocha hangat Hinata, itu akan mengurangi hangovernya besok pagi." Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dengan segera Hinata menuju dapur dan membuat ocha hangat, tempat ini dulu adalah tempat favoritnya, membuatkan makan malam untuk Naruto dan membersihkan tempat ini adalah kegiatan yang setiap hari dilakukan oleh Hinata ketika dia masih menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Setelah kembali dari dapur Hinata meminumkan ocha kepada Naruto, dan kembali mengopres pemuda itu dengan air dingin.

"Ku tinggalkan kau di sini, Hinata. Aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto kembali tertidur.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu hubungi aku." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri mengantar Sakura dan Sasuke menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi, berhati-hatilah." Pesan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, sungguh sekarang Sasuke sudah seperti Neji.

"Aku pulang Hinata_-chan_, jaga Naruto ya." Ucap Sakura saat akan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Hinata lalu melambaikan tangannya. Setelah yakin Sakura dan Sasuke telah pergi, Hinata kembali ke dalam dan mengunci pintu apartemen Naruto.

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati Naruto terbangun dan duduk di sandaran tempat tidur.

"A...apa kau perlu sesuatu Na... Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata saat melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Naruto.

"..." Naruto tak menjawab, dia masih memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, tak berkedip.

"Na...Naruto_-kun_?" ucap Hinata saat telah di samping Naruto, sungguh dia merasa sedikit risih di pandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu" bisik Naruto

"Tetaplah di sini dan jangan meninggalkanku sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata hanya menggangguk dalam pelukan hangat itu. Tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang juga sama berdebar dengan dirinya.

"Kau milikku _Hime_, hanya milikku."

"Jangan pergi lagi" ucap Naruto dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Na...Naru a...aku tidak bi...bisa bernafas" ucap Hinata tergagap karena sesak oleh dekapan Naruto yang begitu kuat.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau di sini."

"A...aku di...sini Naru-kun, aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Hinata.

"Ta...tapi..." belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya kembali Hinata di kejutkan oleh tingkah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya, kali ini Hinata tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Na...Naru...hmmmmmpphhh" belum Hilang rasa terkejutnya kali ini Naruto membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Bibir tipis si gadis Hyuuga telah dilumat oleh pemuda jabrik yang pernah dan bahkan masih menjadi kekasihnya. Cinta pertamanya.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, Naruto menekan kepala Hinata keatas agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mencoba memasukkan lidahnya diantara celah kecil bibir Hinata, bermain di dalam rongga hangat itu, mengabsen gigi dan mengait lidah Hinata agar dapat dikulumnya. Oh hal ini sungguh memabukkan, bahkan lebih dari alkohol berdosis tinggi sekalipun, logika mereka telah lumpuh, entah cinta atau nafsu yang berbicara yang pasti ini adalah ungkapan perasaan yang tertahan selama ini, kerinduan yang terpenjara dan mereka menikmatinya.

Tak cukup hanya dengan berciuman, tangan tan Naruto menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata, mengabsen, berpetualang, mengusap, dan meremas. Hingga akhirnya malam panas dan panjang itu pun terjadi.

**Apartemen Naruto**

"Seperti itulah kejadiannya Naruto_-kun_." Jelas Hinata saat menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi begitu, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini dan berbagi ranjang denganku?" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Cu...cukup menggodaku Naruto_-kun_, ji...jika kau masih melakukannya, aku akan pulang." Hinata mencoba mengancam.

"Baiklah sayang, aku tak akan menggodamu lagi." Ucap Naruto dan kembali beringsut di antara potongan leher Hinata. Menyesap aroma tubuh si gadis indigo.

"Aku akan menikahimu _Hime_." Ucap Naruto mantap.

Sontak Hinata memandang wajah tampan Naruto, menatap manik saphire itu dan mencoba mencari kebenarannya. Naruto tak berbohong, kali ini dia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Setelah aku bicara dengan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_, aku akan menemui keluargamu di Hokaido, aku akan segera melamarmu _Hime_."

Hinata masih menatap Naruto, sedikit pun tak ada kebohongan dan keragu-raguan dalam ucapan Naruto, jadi untuk apa dia meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya? Masa lalu kisah mereka mungkin buruk, namun bukankah manusia bisa berubah? Kini Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Dan harapannya menjaadi nyata.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis, tangisan bahagia.

"Jika kau tak berhenti menangis, kau akan ku hukum _Hime_." Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata, dan dengan segera Hinata mengusap air matanya. Dia tahu maksud Naruto, hukuman sama dengan mengulang malam panjang dan panas mereka.

**Flashback Off**

"Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?" tanya pria itu sambil memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Pemuda Namikaze yang kini telah menjadi suamiku.

"Ka...kau sudah bangun? Kenapa? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak kerja?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku terbangun karena kau tak ada di sampingku _Hime_" Ucapnya sambil menyibak rambut indigoku dan mencium tengkukku.

Aku tahu ia menggombal, tapi tetap saja aku akan merona dan tergagap setiap kali mendengar rayuannya.

"Apa dia nakal lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap perut buncitku, lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan menunduk.

"Jangan ganggu _kaa-san_mu, kasihan dia butuh istirahat, semalaman merajut pakaian untukmu." Ucap Naruto lalu mencium lembut perut buncitku.

"Kau tak boleh nakal jika _tou-san_ tidak di rumah ya!" Tambah Naruto lagi. Sungguh pemandangan ini membuat aku terharu, Naruto_-kun_ begitu bahagia. Lalu aku? Ini adalah kisah yang aku inginkan, akhir kisan antara aku dan suamiku.

**FIN**

**Huaaaaa... tertawa nista gomen kalau fic gaje ini membuat sepet mata reader, alur yang tidak jelas dan segala kegajean yang ada di sini, baiklah ini yang ada di otak author dan sungguh Hikari bersyukur telah memotong adegan panas di fic ini, jika tidak akan semakin tidak jelas jadinya hehehehe#dibekap reader , okay ini adalah sequel Compunction yang terpikir oleh Hikari. Jika menurut reader ini terlalu mengada-ada, terlalu tidak jelas, terlalu berbelit-belit, terlalu menggantung, terlalu panjang, terlalu menjenuhkan dan terlalu yang lain gomen.**

**Fic ini spesial thanks for anak-anak GNFS :**

**Yoga "Si Madara" jangan kencan sama Unta terus dunk Ra dan jangan galau lagi ya.**

**Ryan "Kakashi" jangan galau dan semoga lekas sembuh tangannya.**

**Narti "Sakura-chan" kamu itu aneh, harusnya Sakura cinta Sasuke, kamu malah dominan ke Kakashi.**

**Indra "Shikamaru" ayo Dra kita gemparkan lagi group**

**Xavis ayo chat lagi di group jangan cuma gembala sapi aja.**

**Sasuke Uchiha yang cuma bisa bilang "Hn" sekali-kali OOC kenapa sih, susah chat sma kamu jadinya.**

**Alex ayo gemparkan group lagi, jangan terlalu sibuk kerja, jadinya muncul tenggelam gitu deh dari group.**

**Miftah si Mimin, ayo Min kita bikin heboh group, kangen perang nih.**

**Aljiadi si "Kakuzu" jangan ijo terus kalo lihat duit.**

**Hans "Naruto" yang setiap hari kerjanya cuman bikin heboh group dan ngegembelin Hinata, semoga lekas sembuh ya.**

**untuk Basado, Alfa, Aldi, Piypiy, Wawan, Panda, Rahmath, Dean, Farhan, ayo chat di group ya, kita ramaikan group itu.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic abal Hikari.**

**Reader yang baik meninggalkan jejak.**

_**Gomenasai minna-san**_


End file.
